


Avec le pouvoir qui sera sien

by malurette



Category: Papyrus (Bande Dessinée)
Genre: Ancient Egypt, F/M, Gen, One Shot, Politics, princesses and consorts
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 01:40:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6495754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La monarchie d’Égypte descend d’une longue tradition et Theti a ses projets pour la poursuivre.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Avec le pouvoir qui sera sien

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [En terre étrangère](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2464811) by [malurette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette). 



> **Titre :** Avec le pouvoir qui sera sien  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Papyrus  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Theti-Cheri (/Papyrus)  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** PG~ / K++  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de De Gieter, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thèmes :** « fondation » pour 31_jours > (1er octobre ’15)  
>  **Prompt :** WOCtoberfest ?  
>  **Avertissement :** monarchie absolue de droit divin ?  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** référence _Les larmes du géant_ et _Le labyrinthe_  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 600

Theti sait que le jour où elle deviendra officiellement Grande Épouse Royale, il faudra jouer un peu avec la légende sur les origines de Papyrus pour que l’Égypte l’accepte comme Pharaon. 

On pourra raconter qu’il est un fils du Pharaon précédent avec une épouse secondaire, une vague princesse de province, qu’il a été enlevé très jeune de son palais et élevé par des paysans. Ou bien qu’il est né de parents effectivement modestes mais descendants d’une lignée noble déchue. L’aventure qu’ils ont vécue ensemble dans la cité détruite et la vision qu’il a eue seul dans le tombe de Toutankamon les y aideront ; on ne prononce plus le nom du Pharaon Maudit, mais ses successeurs ont rétabli la légitimité, et s’il affirme être apparenté à Mounetjen, épouse de Toutankamon… Évidemment ça sera jouer beaucoup avec la vérité, alors que la royauté divine même est basé depuis des temps immémoriaux sur le principe de Maât, mais s’il le faut !  
Si c’est pour faire plaisir au peuple et au clergé qui veulent tous que leurs rois soient divins, elle tissera pour eux un conte aussi joli que crédible, et à partir de là, ça deviendra leur vérité.   
Le plus important c’est toujours que Theti soit la gardienne de la légitimité, descendante d’Horus, et la lui apporte en lui permettant de s’unir avec elle. Malgré ce qu’elle a appris sur ses ancêtres et ses prédécesseurs dont elle ne descend justement pas et ce qu’elle s’apprête à inventer, elle-même ne doute pas un instant de sa propre origine divine. N’a-t-elle pas la Déesse aux Cheveux Resplendissants pour l’appuyer ?

Elle commencera une nouvelle dynastie en n’épousant pas un demi-frère ou un cousin quelconque, même si c’est ce qui se dira. Leur règne se fondera sur un mélange de tradition et un apport de sang frais et d’idées neuves. Bien sûr c’est elle qui gouvernera, elle qui sait comment fonctionne leur pays, et lui qui la secondera du mieux qu’il pourra, et non l’inverse.   
Leur empire millénaire a parfois tremblé mais ses bases sont solides et Theti sait qu’elle est là pour bâtir dessus une nouvelle splendeur. Elle a foi en la déesse qui lui a envoyé Papyrus en premier lieu,   
qui veut qu’elle règne, et dont elle dit qu’il l’y aidera. Il sera son soutien mais ça sera à elle de le faire. 

Elle veut bien sûr la prospérité continue pour ses sujets, mais également la paix avec les voisins. Elle regrette amèrement le décès de la princesse Anitti qui aurait dû devenir son amie, sa sœur, et du prince Melos avec qui elle n’aurait jamais contracté une union mais qui aurait pu devenir un allié. Elle espère toujours que d’autres alliances possibles. Si on lui envoyait une sœur de l’une ou de l’autre comme épouse secondaire – pour son consort, s’entend – elle fera de son mieux pour s’entendre avec elle, pour la faire se sentir la bienvenue dans leur pays, sa nouvelle sœur conjointe et non plus une étrangère.   
Ensuite, considérer plus seulement ses pairs des royaumes voisins mais chacun de ses sujets comme ses frères et ses sœurs remettrait en cause le fondement de son pouvoir divin et l’existence de son pays tel qu’il est, et la ramènerait à l’hérésie du Pharaon Maudit, donc ça lui est interdit. Mais elle sera une reine bienveillante, un père spirituel ayant à cœur le bien-être de tous. Elle a de grands projets : pourvu que les Dieux lui prêtent longue vie pour les accomplir… et avant cela, à son père pour lui laisser le temps de se préparer à lui succéder.


End file.
